


Los chocolates solo se regalan en San Valentín

by RachelSummers



Series: Ley de Murphy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi Smut, lot of romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSummers/pseuds/RachelSummers
Summary: Romance hecho a retazos.Serie de historias de diferentes parejas relacionadas entre sí.





	1. Dormir hasta las tres de la tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que se me acaben las ideas, quiero compartirles esta pequeñísima serie de drabbles y/o oneshots sobre mis parejas favoritas de SNK: Eruri, Yumikuri, JeanMarco, Reiberth y Eremin. Serán solamente cinco capítulos y cada uno se centrará en alguna bobería fluffy de una de las parejas, así que al final tendrán cinco drabbles y/o oneshots tan empalagosos que tendrán que ir a un dentista para curarse las caries. 
> 
> Ahora, ¿cuál es mi excusa para escribir esto? Pues porque estas parejas merecen todo el amor que no pueden/pudieron tener en el manga. Adoro y respeto a Isayama, pero holy shit bro D:
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

Dormir con Bertholdt. Así, pelado, sin adornos. Qué pensamiento más bonito. Bueno, Reiner no se refería a la acción abstracta de dormir con su novio, con quien había dormido muchísimas veces antes de que siquiera fueran realmente novios, sino más bien al hecho cursi y ridículo de compartir una almohada y permanecer abrazados por al menos ocho horas. A eso se refería. Algo común y corriente, que todas las parejas hacen, una cosa que en su cabeza se pinta linda y llena de flores, con él haciéndole cucharita a Bertholdt y escondiendo la cabeza en hueco de su cuello.

Qué pensamiento más bonito, la verdad. Si Ymir se metiera dentro de su cabeza al menos por tres segundos, seguramente la bruja se reiría hasta acabar vomitando y lo llamaría florecita por el resto de sus días, cosa que, la verdad, lo tenía bien merecido por andar pensando sandeces. Pero, eh. Qué pensamiento más bonito. No podía sacárselo de encima: una noche tranquila y normal abrazando a su novio mientras ambos dormían. Que lo mandaran a la hoguera por maricón y cursi, pero eso era lo que quería.

Ahora bien, las palabras claves aquí eran “tranquila”, “normal”, y “querer”. Reiner _quería_ pasar una noche _tranquila_ y _normal_ con su novio. A estas alturas, casi ni le importaba si ambos dormían como troncos a cada lado de la cama, con Bertholdt envuelto en las sábanas como si fuera un burrito. La verdad, daría cualquier cosa por envolver a Berth como un burrito, solamente para cumplir su deseo de una noche “tranquila y normal”.

—Um.

El aire acondicionado estaba al tope, dejándole la punta de la nariz fría, mientras que todo lo demás estaba en llamas. Sentía las sábanas pegadas a la espalda, como si algún demente le hubiera echado pegamento —del caliente— o peor, como si se las hubieran cosido encima. Tenía cuarenta y siete minutos con la vejiga al tope y comenzaba a considerar seriamente orinarse donde estaba, sin importarle echar a perder su ropa de cama, o el colchón, o al mismo Bertholdt en el proceso.

Bertholdt, quien dormía medio echado sobre él. “Medio” era una cortesía, y “echado” un eufemismo, porque en realidad Berth estaba completamente tirado encima suyo, con la cabeza encajada entre sus rodillas, y las largas piernas envueltas debajo y encima de Reiner, como si lo estuviera amarrando, dejándolo anclado a su sitio y sin demasiadas probabilidades de escape.

Resultaba increíble, pero Bertholdt era realmente muy flexible para alguien de su tamaño; cuando mides un metro noventa y dos, la gente no espera que seas bueno para muchas cosas, excepto baloncesto y rescatar gatos de los árboles. Cuando sus amigos descubrieron lo bueno que era para adoptar posturas extrañas a la hora de dormir hablaron de eso durante días, incluso hicieron apuestas para predecir el clima según la forma en que dormía. Ymir lo había picado una incontable cantidad de veces sobre “lo bueno que debe ser tener un novio que pueda doblarse de esa manera”, logrando que se partiera de la risa y Bertholdt sudara como si hubiera corrido diez kilómetros, en pleno medio día, y con el sol justo sobre su cabeza.

Tener sexo con Berth no era un problema. ¡Ja!, ninguno en absoluto. Ymir estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto —esa bruja siempre se las ingenia para estarlo—, y es que tener un novio que puede poner sus pies detrás de su cabeza es, bueno, uff, una _bendición_. La lista de gente que había dejado de invitarlos a dormir era casi bíblica, iniciando y terminando por Connie, quien, pobre, había tenido que aguantarles más de tres veces los arrebatos de besuqueo o los gemidos de sexo, y eso que las paredes en el cuchitril donde vivía Connie eran bien gruesas, lo suficiente para que la gente no se quejara cuando él y su guitarra despertaran inspirados a las tres de la mañana.

No, qué va; el sexo con Bertholdt era maravilloso, la actividad perfecta para sacarle provecho a los músculos elásticos y los miembros largos de su novio. Tan, tan largos…

—Eh.

Carraspeó. Lo último que necesitaba era una erección dolorosa cuando tenía cincuenta y un minutos meándose y la cara de Berth tan cerca de su entrepierna.

Reiner estaba convencido de estar enamorado de Bertholdt. No de manera idiota, no tipo “oh, te conocí hace tres semanas y ya no puedo vivir sin ti”. No. Era algo más grande, algo enorme, algo que le daba miedo, porque ambos eran tan, tan jóvenes, no tenían ni veintitrés años, y Reiner estaba enfermo, roto en pedazos, como un espejo al que han lanzado contra el suelo para fragmentarlo. Había pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que se había disociado, pero aun así. Siempre viviría con el miedo de ese “aun así”.

Reiner estaba convencido de estar enamorado de Bertholdt, claro que sí, lo había amado muchísimo antes de saber realmente que estaba enamorado. Era otro de sus vómitos mentales cursis, todos purpurina y arcoíris, pero, vaya, ni siquiera las pullas de Ymir podrían detenerlo de decirlo, de llevarlo como un emblema cosido al pecho. Había conocido a Berth por tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado cómo había sido su vida antes de su mejor amigo. Conocía todas sus manías, sus miedos, sus victorias, sus secretos, así como Bertholdt los suyos. Amarlo era tan natural como respirar, como estar sediento y beber un vaso de agua.

Lo que sí no era natural, sin embargo, era la manera en que Bertholdt dormía. Reiner lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, pero no era ningún ciego; si permanecía un minuto más debajo de su novio se orinaría encima, con todo y ropa, sábana y colchón en el camino, como un niño de cinco años. Sacarle el hedor a la cama sería todo un desafío, probablemente acabarían teniendo chinches y necesitaría la ayuda de Eren para eliminarlos, y de una manera u otra Ymir terminaría escuchando —y esparciendo— el chisme de que cogieron chinches porque Reiner se había meado en la cama. A los veintiún años. Mientras su novio dormía espatarrado encima suyo.

Casi se cae de la cama al empujar a Bertholdt fuera de su camino, levantándose como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al baño. Escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de un estrépito, probablemente Berth que había rodado hacia el piso y caído como un saco de papas, pero estaba tan acelerado que ni siquiera se detuvo a ver o a disculparse, porque si lo hacía definitivamente se orinaría justo donde estaba. El suelo estaba helado como el demonio gracias al aire acondicionado, haciendo que cada paso que daba se convirtiera en una verdadera tortura. Estaban en verano, un verano caliente e hijo de puta, pero en ese momento se juró nunca más volver a dejar el aire encendido durante la noche, y menos si era fin de semana. Estaba sudado como un cerdo por culpa de Bertholdt, quien sudaba y babeaba como un niño incluso en sueños, y si a eso le agregaba que habían follado como desgraciados la noche anterior, Reiner se sentía como la mismísima cama vieja de la fraternidad, esa se usaba para coger durante las fiestas y que todos habían usado al menos una vez pero nadie lavaba porque supuestamente nadie lo había hecho, todo sudado, babeado y apestando a semen.

—¿Reiner?

Era la voz de Bertholdt, desorientado y medio adormilado. No lo suficiente para hacerlo devolverse.

—¡Estoy en el baño! —gritó de vuelta, abriendo la puerta del mencionado sitio de una patada y casi arrancándose los pantalones en el apuro—. ¡Oh, Dios!

Joder, joder; aquello era mejor que el sexo. Era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Casi podía llorar de felicidad, de alivio, de agradecimiento. Se sentía conmovido en lo más profundo de su ser y no había hecho nada aparte de levantarse de la cama e ir al baño, pero podría decir que hacerlo había resultado toda una hazaña y posiblemente su mayor logro del día. Y cómo no, si había soportado casi tres litros de agua en su vejiga por casi una hora, como su novio encima suyo y el aire acondicionado a toda potencia. Deberían eximirlo de los exámenes y mandarlo directo de vacaciones.

—¡Phew!

Se subió el pantalón y bajó la cadena. Se lavó las manos y miró su reflejo en el espejo, demorándose en si debía cepillarse los dientes y comenzar con la rutina del día a día, pero casi inmediatamente lo dejó; era sábado y quería quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, haciendo nada, simplemente con las sábanas subidas hasta el cuello. Quería dormir. Dios mío, cómo quería dormir.

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos y regresó a la habitación, ya con media docena de excusas y planes mal hechos —muy mal hechos— para convencer a Bertholdt de dejarlo quedarse en la cama al menos por media hora más, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una batalla perdida: Berth era como el reloj de una iglesia, dormía todas las horas corridas, como si hubiera caído en coma, pero cuando se despertaba siempre se levantaba de inmediato, sin concederse ni medio minuto más de descanso. Mientras estaban de clases esa alarma dentro de su cabeza resultaba una maravilla, pero en momentos como ahora, cuando lo único que Reiner quería era dormir hasta el lunes, la verdad es que era un poco…

—¿Bertholdt? —medio preguntó, medio susurró, un poco sorprendido por la cama vacía. El piso estaba tan frío que le mandó un escalofrío a través de la espalda—. ¿Berth?

Rodeó la cama, quizás demasiado impulsado por la curiosidad y el recelo extremo que le provocaban las pelis de terror mierda que le gustaba ver con Connie e Ymir, con un millón de posibilidades locas dentro de su cabeza, pero al hacerlo solamente se encontró Bertholdt tirado en el suelo, envuelto en las sábanas como un burrito, con la mejilla izquierda pegada a la alfombra fea y el culo en el aire, como una oruga a medio camino.

Se había quedado dormido.

—Pff.

Reiner soltó una risa, algo que sonó más bien como un bostezo, y se tiró en el piso a un lado de Bertholdt. La alfombra estaba un poco menos fría que el suelo, o tal vez era imaginación suya, pero en realidad, todo lo que él quería era dormir, donde sea, en compañía de su novio. Quería dormir y no despertar hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando todos comenzaran a pensar que ambos habían muerto de algún terrible e inimaginable accidente en pleno departamento universitario y le rogaran a Annie para que tirara la puerta abajo de una patada, solo para encontrarse con una escena tan ridículamente linda y cursi que les provocaría caries incluso a Armin y a Historia.

Quería dormir pleno y profundo con su novio, el de las posturas locas, el que siempre se aseguraba de que Marco estuviera lo suficientemente bien él mismo para poder encargar de los demás. Su novio, el que en lugar de meterse al equipo de baloncesto se terminó anotando en el club de rescate de aves, el que lloraba siete veces viendo Bambi, el que se ponía medio frasco de perfume todos los días por miedo de molestar a alguien con el sudor.

Reiner quería dormir con él. Solo eso. Dormir.


	2. Granos de café dulce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me propuse el reto de publicar un capítulo todos los días, hasta completar los cinco, así que aquí está el Eremin que les prometí.
> 
> Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

Eren rompía platos, tazas, jarras y bandejas. Este era su primer trabajo, haciendo las de mesero en una cafetería, porque como estaba la economía a sus padres apenas si les alcazaba para pagar lo que la media beca no cubría. Él no era Mikasa, cuya excelencia en todas las notas escolares necesarias para aplicar la hacían idónea para ir a casi cualquier universidad de la ciudad, o del país incluso, aunque ella escogiera ir a esa y partirse el lomo en el McDonald’s de la cuadra a medio tiempo. Tampoco era un genio, como Armin, a quien las universidades perseguían como si fuera el nuevo mesías, desesperados por tenerlo entre sus estudiantes. Armin había recibido cinco becas completas a mitad de último curso de Preparatoria, el año anterior, y para antes de que acabara la primavera había llegado al descabellado número de ocho becas, de las mejores universidades, todas ofreciéndole una plaza de lujo en sus prestigiosas escuelas.

No, Eren era un tipo sencillo, corriente además, que había peleado con uñas y dientes —y puños— por conseguir esa media beca, y aunque la había ganado en un concurso en el que quedó de tercero, era suya y cubría un montón de gastos, solo que no los suficientes. Trabajaba doble y hasta triples turnos, especialmente los sábados, cuando el resto del mundo tenía planes y no podían comprometerse con un horario indefinido, que la mayoría de las veces se extendía más allá de la medianoche.

Claro, la mayor parte del tiempo Armin estaba con él. Armin, que fácilmente pudo haberse ido a estudiar al extranjero sin gastarse un solo centavo, había escogido ir con él y Mikasa a la misma universidad, para estar los tres juntos, como siempre había sido, y sin perder de vista a su abuelo, quien se había quedado completamente solo en el momento que su nieto se fue al campus.

Armin tenía tres trabajos. Los lunes, los miércoles y los sábados estaba con él en la cafetería, SweetsStars©, una versión más acogedora y menos capitalizada de Starbucks, cuya dueña lucía como si pudiera matarte con un tenedor de plástico si le pedías media hora de descanso, pero en realidad una persona justa y considerada con sus trabajadores. Hacía dobles y triple turnos, incluso con más frecuencia que Eren, hasta el punto en que Nanaba tuvo que detenerlo en una ocasión por trabajar veintiún horas seguidas, y amenazarlo con despedirlo si no se iba a descansar inmediatamente.

Los martes y jueves trabajaba en el McDonald’s, con Mikasa, friendo cantidades industriales de papas fritas cocinando carne de pésima calidad hasta que el restaurante cerraba, a las dos de la madrugada. Entonces salía y se arrastraba hasta el dormitorio, donde se quedaba despierto hasta las cuatro y quince, resolviendo programas clases y revisando mil veces sus ensayos, los cuales montaba y desmontaba cada cinco minutos, insatisfecho con el anterior. Ni siquiera Mikasa solía acompañarlo durante esa parte del estudio, no digamos el mismo Eren —aunque la mayoría de las veces se aseguraba de sacarlo del escritorio y acostarlo, o al menos de ponerle una manta y apagarle la lámpara si se había quedado dormido.

Los domingos se despertaba a las cuatro y media de la mañana para trabajar en la panadería del campus, con Sasha y a veces Connie, y se quedaba hasta las doce mediodía, cuando ya la venta no era mucha porque la mayoría de la gente había comprado. Entonces se iba a visitar a su abuelo, a ver cómo estaba, si le hacía falta algo o necesitaba medicinas, y le dejaba más de la mitad de todo el dinero que había recogido durante la semana. El señor Arlet siempre le peleaba que no lo hiciera, que con su salario de jubilado era suficiente, pero tanto Armin, Eren y Mikasa sabían que eso era mentira, incluso aunque lo no dijeran en voz alta. Todos sabían perfectamente lo difícil que había sido para el señor Arlet criar a su nieto solo, después de que sus padres decidieran que esa era una responsabilidad que no querían, pero nadie decía nada al respecto, ni tampoco hacían nada por él.

Así que, como estaban las cosas, Eren era quien más necesitaba el trabajo; Mikasa lo hacía para ayudar a la casa, para que no quedaran comiéndose un cable después de pagar lo de Eren, aunque eso no era responsabilidad suya —ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que habían tenido esa discusión. Ella decía que no tenía ningún problema haciéndolo, que eso era lo de menos, pero a veces Eren sentía tristeza, porque a estas alturas Mikasa ya podría haberse comprado un carro de segunda mano para ella y en cambio estaba dándole hasta el último centavo de su paga a la casa.

Armin tampoco lo necesitaba, pero lo hacía de todas maneras por su abuelo. Eren rompía platos, tazas, vajillas enteras, porque realmente no era muy bueno siendo mesero, hasta que Nanaba le echaba la bronca y lo ponía detrás de la caja registradora, para que sonriera como retrasado cada vez que entrara un cliente y practicara la paciencia, cosa que no le servía de mucho. Porque Eren se distraía mirando a Armin dar vueltas entre las mesas llenas de gente, con bandejas cargadas de cafés _expressos_ y _capuccinos_ calientes, con rollos de canela y biscochos recién salidos del horno, sin tropezarse siquiera un poquito, como si fuera un baile, como si llevara años haciendo lo mismo.

Eren no sabía usar la máquina de cafés; la verdad, apenas sabía usar la caja registradora, pero Armin había aprendido a usarla en menos de una semana, sin quemarse las manos ni la cara ni una sola vez. Thomas también era bueno, y ni qué decir de Marco, pero incluso ellos tuvieron que esperar casi dos semanas para hacer algo más elaborado que un café simple sin quemarse las puntas de los dedos. Claro que también ellos habían roto un par de tazas y tirado un par de bandejas sobre los clientes, pero nada que un regaño y quedarse a lavar los trastos después del cierre no pudiera corregir, pero a Armin no le había pasado ni una sola vez.

Probablemente había un truco detrás de toda esa soltura, porque Armin nunca había sido la persona más diestra del mundo —esa era Mikasa—, así que había intentado sacárselo una vez, mientras ambos estaban acostados sobre las sábanas sucias de una de las camas del dormitorio, después de casi quince horas de trabajo ininterrumpido. Eren olía a sudor y cansancio, a tarea hecha a la velocidad de la luz a las tres de la mañana y al hedor rancio que dejan los _muffins_ de arándanos pasados, esos que Nanaba les hacía botar porque podían enfermar a cualquiera pero siempre se guardaba uno o dos para Sasha, quien nunca compraba nada en la cafetería pero hubiera matado a todos en la universidad por un bocado de los _muffins_ , estuvieran buenos o no.

—Aru, ¿cuál es la trampa? —le había preguntado.

Armin estaba desparramado encima de él, con las extremidades sueltas como si estuvieran hechas de goma, y pesaba tanto que hubiera creído que ya se había dormido de no ser porque tenía un cuaderno abierto y buscaba desesperadamente algo en Google, con la boca llena de galletas de soda y apretando el lápiz tan fuerte que parecía que iba a romperlo.

—¿Humm? —graznó, sin despegar la vista del teléfono—. ¿Cuál trampa?

Eren se había revolcado sobre la cama como un animal herido, buscando una posición más cómoda pero sin quitar a Armin de su lado. Estaba para el arrastre, la cabeza misma le pesaba como si la hubiera cambiado por una bola de boliche, y sólo pensar que mañana tenía que entregar ese proyecto mal hecho le daba ganas de quedarse a dormir para siempre.

—Ya sabes, lo que sea que haces para que no tirar los tratos en Sweets©.

Armin levantó la cabeza, mirando a Eren con el rostro en blanco. Tenía ojeras negras debajo de los ojos y las comisuras de la boca llena de migajas.

—Eren, no hay ningún truco —respondió, diciendo las palabras con un aplomo tan severo que parecía como si realmente creyera que Eren hablaba en serio—. Solo vas, tomas las tazas y los platos, los equilibras en la bandeja, y caminas hasta la mesa. Eso es todo.

Ambos estaban exhaustos. Eren había tenido clases en la mañana, de ocho a diez, y Armin de siete a doce, y después habían salido directo a la cafetería. Estaban a mitad de semestre, estaban en parciales, y el estrés había esta estallado entre los estudiantes como una bomba. La facultad de ingeniera se había convertido en una locura, llena de gente medio muerta estudiando en cualquier esquina, y aunque en otra ocasión Eren hubiera picado a Armin con llevarle uno de sus compañeros zombis para que investigaran con él en la facultad de medicina, en estos momentos él se sentía más zombi que cualquiera. Ni siquiera Mikasa se había salvado del desastre —aunque ella seguía luciendo impecable—.

Así que se volteó, intercambiando posiciones y dejándolo debajo suyo. Armin lanzó un jadeo sorprendido, dejando caer ambos, el teléfono y el cuaderno al suelo en medio de un estrépito. Armin olía a rollos de canela y granos de café dulce, algo parecido a ese aroma embriagante que perfuma todo alrededor de Sweets©, atrayendo a los clientes como moscas a la miel.  

—Eren.

—Aru.

Los besos con Armin eran dulces, tenían el mismo sabor del café acaramelado de SweetsStars©, pero con algo más propio, más como los que preparaba el mismo Armin y menos como la receta original de Nanaba. Eren enredó suavemente sus dedos en el cabello rubio, lamiendo los labios de Armin y apoyando su frente con la suya. Armin era todo sonrojos y suspiros, acunando la cara de Eren con ambas manos y aferrándose a su cuerpo con las piernas. Ambos estaban agotados, y mañana les esperaba otra ronda de clases y trabajos brutal, así que era imposible que hicieran nada más, pero. Pero un momento deseó que tuvieran la resistencia de _Reiner y Bertholdt_.

Al rato ambos cayeron dormidos y no pasó nada más, pero aún después de que Armin le explicara la mecánica de la bandeja, cuando volvió a su puesto de mesero Eren continuó quebrando platos, tazas, jarras, incluso las cucharas y los tenedores de plástico; Mikasa continuó pidiéndole que se cambiara al McDonald’s donde ella pudiera ayudarlo y él continuó negándose, y Armin siguió teniendo tres trabajos y usando quién sabe qué trucos para ser bueno en todos, sin descuidar la universidad tampoco. Marco continuó siendo mejor que Eren en la máquina de cafés y Eren siguió ayudando a Reiner a sacar el colchón del departamento cuando se meaba en la cama, porque era demasiado marica para despertar a Bertholdt e ir al baño pero no lo suficiente para avergonzarse de orinar la cama a los veintiuno. Eren continuó alimentando a Sasha con _muffins_ de arándano rancios y después de un tiempo tuvo que llevarle también a Connie.

Armin siguió oliendo al perfume de la cafetería, como a granos de café dulce y rollos de canela recién horneados. Continuó teniendo ojeras oscuras que resaltaban debajo de sus ojos azules y sus besos continuaron siendo como café acaramelado caliente, tan dulce que se derretía en su lengua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto se suponía que iba a ser un drabble. Cómo se convirtió en un monstruo de mil ochocientas noventa y cuatro palabras, eso escapa completamente de mi conocimiento. Yo espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho escribir este porque quería poner tantas cosas en tan poco espacio, quizás por eso es que se me alargó tanto.
> 
> Besos. Cuídense.
> 
> `v`)/


	3. Galaxias, constelaciones y estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, mi primer JeanMarco. ¡Yay! :D  
> Todos los errores son míos.  
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

Todos los miércoles, a las tres de la mañana, el canal de la universidad pasaba los capítulos viejos de _Doctor Who_ , quizás con la excusa interesar a los estudiantes en la astronomía. Probablemente era una treta de la facultad de astronomía, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de investigarlo y Jean tampoco sería el primero en hacerlo.

—Jean.

Marco tenía la voz destrozada, convertida en un sonido ronco y áspero como una lija, y al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, Jean se sintió bastante orgulloso de eso. Él también sentía la garganta lastimada, como si le hubieran metido un cuchillo o un puñado de arena, y era consciente de la manera lenta pero segura en que sus músculos le gritarían como demonios después de unas horas.

Estaba orgulloso de todo eso.

—Creí que ya estabas dormido.

El vapor de la ducha le llegaba hasta donde estaba, desparramado sobre la estrecha cama del departamento que compartían, departamento que en realidad era solo un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos. Cuando Connie les dijo de la oportunidad de vivir en otro lado que no fuera el dormitorio ambos saltaron sobre ello, pero por supuesto que no era ni la mitad de lo que les habían prometido. Se quedaron porque el alquiler era de risa, y porque las paredes eran gruesas, pero esa caja de fósforos solo era perfecta para alguien tan solo como Connie.

—Lo siento si te desperté.

Marco se sentó en la cama y se acostó a su lado, su piel fresca y limpia después de la ducha.

—No, seguía despierto.

Jean se acercó hasta él y deslizó la mano por su pecho, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Marco se derritió como mantequilla, apretándose contra su cuerpo sudado como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

—Jean.

Marco huele a jabón, pasta de dientes y agua fresca. Su boca se abre ávidamente ante la intrusión de su lengua, sus dedos clavándose en las caderas de Jean hasta resultar doloroso, creándole nuevos cardenales que probablemente se pondrían morados.

—Jean.

Jean le mordió el labio inferior, lamiéndolo suavemente para calmar el ardor posterior a la herida, y comenzó a esparcir un reguero de besos sobre su rostro pecoso. Marco exhaló un gemido dulce, como si le hubiera nacido desde el centro del pecho, enredando sus piernas alrededor de las suyas. Clavó los dientes sobre su hombro derecho, justo encima de donde lo había mordido antes, como si no pudiera controlar sus reacciones.

—¡Jean! Oh, Dios.

Marco se volteó, encarándolo, uniendo sus labios con una bocanada hambrienta. Jean se restregó contra él, como un perro excitado, aplastándose contra el cuerpo de Marco hasta que no supo dónde comenzaba su piel o terminaba la del otro. Estaba sudando sobre sudor seco, relamiendo lugares que había probado solo un par de minutos atrás, releyendo y redescubriendo el cuerpo de Marco no si fuera un mapa.

—Jean, oh…

—Dime.

—Jean…

—Dime qué quieres.

La escasa luz de la tele dibujaba formas extrañas sobre sus cuerpos, como si ambos fueran una ilusión óptica o una fantasía sacada de las aventuras locas de _Doctor Who_ ; apenas podían verle claramente el rostro al otro. Jean adivinaba más que leía las expresiones del Marco, que se desmoronaba y reconstruía con cada movimiento de su pelvis, como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta. Le besó la boca, húmeda y desesperada por un poco más de su aliento, y volvió aplastarse contra su cuerpo, sorprendido de que todavía existiera un pedazo de piel que no estuviera pegada a la otra.

—Te quiero a ti.

La voz le salió hecha un desastre, como si le hubieran echado un puñado de arena por la garganta.

—Marco.

—Te quiero a ti… Jean.

Era como perderse en el desierto, como ahogarse en lo más profundo del océano.

—Marco…

—Te quiero.

Podía perderse en ese desierto, ahogarse en lo profundo de ese océano, consumirse hasta que ya no existiera una diferencia entre él y Marco. Igual que las galaxias, constelaciones y estrellas embutidas dentro de la TARDIS, esparcidas sobre su piel, como si todo el universo naciera y muriera con él.

Estaba perdido en ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hago la declaración de que NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO HICE ESTO. Se suponía que esta pareja tendría un drabble ridículamente lindo y dulce, una vaina sacada de la fábrica de Wonka, pero al final terminé escribiendo de un Jean nerd que ve Doctor Who a las tres de la mañana mientras tiene sexo con su novio, Freckled Jesus. D:  
> `v`)/


	4. ¿Es muy tarde para ir a casa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE ES MI PRIMER YUMIKURI DE TODA LA VIDA Y ESTOY ATERRADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Ya saben. Errores míos, el resto de la Llama.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

Historia miró por la ventana. Pronto comenzaría a llover, y a ella se le había olvidado el paraguas. Fácilmente podría pedirle uno prestado a Armin, o a Marco o a Eren, pero SweetsStars© estaba abarrotado, lleno hasta el tope de gente que, probablemente, se había embutido dentro del establecimiento para protegerse del inminente aguacero.

Miró su reloj, mordiéndose la esquina del pulgar derecho. Decía que eran un cuatro para las cuatro.

Frente a ella había una televisión viejita, colgada en una esquina de la cafetería, como hacían —y seguramente todavía hacen— en los hospitales, con el canal universitario puesto en _mute_. Pasaban algún avance informativo sobre la gestión del rector, con fotos de sus viajes y asociaciones con otras universidades, e incluso ella sintió vergüenza ante tanta zalamería indiscriminada. Mucha gente no lo sabía, pero la mayoría de los programas que pasaban por el canal universitario eran controlados por la facultad de astronomía; por eso ponían documentales sobre el universo y _Doctor Who_ durante la madrugada. Aquello era un truco sucio, hecho por sabrá Dios quién el año anterior, donde acordaron darle el control total de los programas a transmitirse a la facultad siempre y cuando ellos pasaran las propagandas ridículas de rectoría cada diez minutos. Nadie decía nada sobre el trato y todos en la facultad volteaban la mirada cuando se les cuestionaba algo, pero la gente no era estúpida; más temprano que tarde comenzarían a notar algo raro en los maratones de _Star Trek_ que pasaban todos los primeros sábados del mes.

—¡Historia!

Ella levantó la vista, encontrándose con rostro lleno de pecas de Marco. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco amarrado sobre el cabello, y su delantal estaba sucio de crema, azúcar y esas manchas oscuras que probablemente eran café, pero él no perdía la sonrisa. Sonreía tan amplio y sincero que no pudo sino devolverle el gesto, esforzándose por no romperse las mejillas.

—¡Marco! ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto con toda esta gente.

Él hizo una mueca disimulada, como si fuera culpa suya que hubiera estuviera tan lleno.

—Si, uff, esto está de locos. Mi hora de salida fue hace dos horas —confesó.

—Ten cuidado, no vayas agotarte demasiado. Tienes que descansar.

Marco se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien; Nanaba siempre se asegura de que tomemos el descanso, no importa si estuvimos muy ocupados o no —sacudió la cabeza, dejando de lado el tema—. ¿Vas a ordenar? Puedo traerte algo, si quieres. Cuenta de la casa.

Historia sonrió levemente, las comisuras de sus labios apenas doblándose; así es como era Marco, siempre tan amable y desinteresado. Ymir decía que era como la mamá gallina del grupo, siempre dispuesto a recibir una bala por alguno de sus hijos. Probablemente no estaba del todo equivocada.

—¡No es necesario! Solamente quiero un café sencillo, puedo pagarlo. ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

Él se rio entre dientes, un sonidito como de Bambi.

—¡Vamos, está bien! No hay problema, yo te lo estoy regalando —argumentó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, buscando en su cartera y sacando un par de billetes del wallet.

—No, no, no; después te lo descuentan de tu paga, ¿verdad? ¡Mejor no! —extendió el dinero en su dirección, casi obligándolo a que lo tomara—. Un café simple, por favor.

Marco suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa, aceptando el dinero.

—¡Enseguida! —dijo, dándose la vuelta y se perdiéndose entre el gentío, en dirección a la cocina.

Afuera comenzó a llover. Historia miró su reloj nuevamente, preguntándose dónde estaría metida Ymir. No estaba preocupada, solamente un poco sorprendida de que no hubiera llegado todavía pero, como estaban las cosas, seguramente estaba atorada en el tráfico. No le sorprendería, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se ponían las calles de Krolva cuando llovía, y tampoco podía escribirle, puesto que Ymir conducía una moto. Aún así, estaba sorprendida; ella nunca llegaba tarde.

Sacó su teléfono, alejando la vista de las penosas propagandas que pasaban en el canal universitario, abriendo sus _chats_ y revisando los mensajes recientes. Había uno de Mina Carolina, preguntándole por el proyecto sobre estrellas de neutrón que tenían para la próxima semana, e Historia rápidamente se dispuso a responder, pero casi inmediatamente lo dejó; realmente no estaba segura de qué era específicamente lo que se refería Mina, y sin sus apuntes a mano prefería dejarlo para más tarde en lugar de darle una respuesta equivocada. Escribió un rápido _«estoy fuera, no tengo los apuntes a mano, te respondo cuando pueda»_ y cerró el chat, suspirando lentamente.

La lluvia se estrellaba suavemente contra la amplia ventana de Sweets©, provocando un sonido lento y acogedor, como de escena de libro _vintage_ de los sesenta. Ella no era del todo una fan de esas cosas, pero de vez en cuando encontraba realmente hermosas las fotografías con ese tipo de temática, especialmente las de Annie. La semana anterior había arrastrado a Ymir a una de las exhibiciones realizadas por la facultad de bellas artes, en parte porque le gustaba apoyar a los estudiantes, y en otra porque realmente se había enamorado de una de las fotos de Annie y estaba dispuesta a comprársela, cosa que había hecho. Ahora mismo la tenía enmarcada, envuelta en papel de regalo hasta el fondo de su armario, entre un montón de ropa y calcetines mal doblados para que se dañara, esperando hasta el próximo mes, cuando se cumplieran los tres años de su aniversario con Ymir.

—¡Hey!

Historia alzó la cabeza nuevamente, atraída por el sonido de la voz. Era Eren, maniobrando una bandeja como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

—Oh, Eren —saludó.

—Marco me dijo que te trajera esto —dejó una taza de café delante suyo, junto con un platito en el que habían cuatro galletas de avena y nueces—. Esto está de locos, apenas si pude verte por entre toda esta gente. Dios mío, Historia, creo que te confundí un par de veces con Armin —soltó una risotada y buscó entre los bolsillos de su delantal, soltando un puñado de sobrecitos de azúcar, crema en polvo y canela.

Realmente no supo cómo sentirse ante el comentario; si tomarlo como un cumplido para ella o para Armin. Sabía perfectamente que ambos se parecían —la misma Ymir los había confundido más de un par de veces—, pero vamos, Eren también era medio lento, aparte de un ciego total por su novio. Lo tenía de fondo de pantalla en el teléfono. Ni siquiera ella hacía algo como eso.

(Ella la ponía en el _wallpaper_ de los _chats_ , donde casi nadie lo vería).

—Hum, vaya —masculló, sin estar segura de qué decir.

Eren se dejó caer como un peso muerto frente a ella, en la silla vacía que supuestamente pertenecía a Ymir. Se arrancó en trapo que llevaba atado en la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello, largo, que le había crecido ya casi hasta rozarle la nuca. Estiró la mano y tomó una de las galletas, dándole un mordisco tan grande que se llevó la mitad.

—Aru nunca toma descansos, ¿sabes? Ayer peleamos exactamente por eso: trabaja hasta que ya no puede más, y cuando le digo que descanse, se molesta y trabaja incluso más —le contó, masticando y hablando a la vez. Frunció las cejas, como si estuviera enojado con la galleta, e Historia pensó que se veía como un niño—. Él no me escucha, pero sí escucha a todos los demás. ¿Sabes quién lo llevó al dormitorio el domingo pasado, cuando estaba matando chinches en el departamento de Reiner? ¡El puto Jean Kirschtein! Aru había ido a estudiar con Marco después de regresar de donde su abuelo, ¡y se había quedado dormido encima de un puto libro sobre el sistema excretor! ¿Puedo creerlo?

La verdad, no. Historia estaba realmente impactaba, aunque no estaba segura de si por el hecho de que Armin se sobresforzara tanto, o por la confirmación de que Reiner sí se orinaba en la cama y por eso estaban llenos de chinches. Ella había oído algo de eso, más que nada de parte de Connie e Ymir molestándolo, pero jamás creyó que fuera cierto.

Tomó un sobrecito de azúcar y lo abrió con los dientes, más entretenida de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y sabes qué fue lo que más me molestó? Que nadie me dijo nada, ni siquiera Mikasa. Ella lo sabía, que Aru iba a repasar no-sé-qué parte del plan semestral con Marco cuando regresara de donde su abuelo, pero no se molestó en decirme. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no quería que me preocupara. Cómo vez —se terminó la galleta y fue a por la segunda, esta vez mordisqueándola lentamente por los bordes—. Te digo la verdad, yo quiero mucho a Mikasa, y entiendo que ella se preocupe por mí, pero creo que debió pensar un poco más en cómo me caería ver a Armin siendo arrastrado fuera de un taxi por el puto Jean Kirschtein. Mira, Marco es un tipo legal y también lo quiero mucho, el hombre es como una enorme galleta de jengibre, pero su novio es un completo cara de culo. ¿Sí me entiendes?

Los ojos de Eren se clavaron en ella con fiereza, como si estuviera retándola a estar en desacuerdo. Era la mirada de alguien que estaba dispuesto a irse a los golpes con cualquiera que se le ocurriera decir algo en favor del pobre Jean. Que, por cierto, no era tan pobre.

—Sí, te sigo —comentó ella, dándole un sorbo rápido a su taza de café. Necesitaba más azúcar.

—Entonces, cuando el puto Jean Kirschtein lo deja y me comienza a echar la bronca, Aru se despierta y me la echa a mí, porque según él estoy exagerando con lo del descanso —Eren rompe la galleta en dos pedazos, echándose todo un viaje de migajas encima del delantal—. Bueno, yo lo dejé pasar, aunque bien que debí meterle su buen par de vergazos a Jean por ser tan imbécil, pero me después Mikasa me echaba el sermón de cuidar la beca y, eh; mejor evitaba eso. Así que lo dejo pasar y ayer, que es de los días que Aru trabaja en el McDonald’s con Mikasa, se pasa todo el jodido día en el trote y no se detiene a descansar hasta que es su hora de salida, a las dos de la madrugada. Mikasa tuvo que llevarlo cargado al dormitorio, porque se había desmayado del cansancio cuando sacaban la basura. ¡No había comido nada en todo el día! —volvió a romper la galleta—. Y cuando Mikasa le preguntó durante la hora de almuerzo si estaba bien, le echó tierra en los ojos y le dijo que sí. ¿Puedes creerlo, Historia?

Ella tomó un largo sorbo de café, degustándolo con calma, y después soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Eso está mal. Va a enfermarse si sigue así —comentó, realmente preocupada. Ella sabía que Armin era un genio, y que se esforzaba más que cualquiera en todo lo que hacía, pero escucharlo de primera mano era alarmante—. ¿Han tratado de llegar a un acuerdo?

Eren se tiró los trozos de galleta despedazados a la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ja! Aru es imposible, no me va a escuchar. Cuando te vi de espaldas creí que había recapacitado y se había sentado a tomar un descanso; ya sabes, con tanta gente yendo y pidiendo, es normal que uno termine hecho polvo, pero eras tú.

Otra vez, no supo si tomar eso como un insulto o un cumplido.

—Como sea, me acabé tus galletas —Eren sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, estirándose—; voy a traerte unas nuevas. Hey, gracias por conversación, Historia, eres buena oyente —la puso la mano en el hombro—. Deberías abrir un blog de confesiones o algo.

Historia se rio.

—Oye, Jaeger, deja de manosear a las novias de otras personas.

Eren dio un respingo, quitando la mano inmediatamente, como si le quemara. Ymir pasó a su lado, sentándose en la silla que recién desocupara, con el casco en la mano y los pantalones hechos una sopa.

—¡Ymir! —chilló Eren, sorprendido—. Eh, no sabías que estabas aquí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa zalamera, de esas que usaba cuando iba soltar alguna broma fea hacia Reiner.

—Acabo de llegar. Pero bueno, no esperé encontrarme al eternamente gay Eren Jaeger queriendo bajarme a la novia. ¿Qué, te aburriste de Armin y ahora buscas la versión femenina?

Eren hizo un ruido extraño, como si las migajas de la galleta se le hubieran pegado a la garganta y no lo dejaran respirar. Historia resopló, dándole una patada suave en la espinilla.

—¡Ymir! Por favor, solo estábamos hablando, nada más —bufó.

Ella soltó una risotada, divertida, quitándose con los dientes los guantes que usaba para conducir la moto.

—Tranquilo, Jaeger; estoy bromeando —su sonrisa se hizo menos sarcástica, más del tipo que le daba a Connie o a Sasha, entre divertida y fraternal—. Anda, tráeme uno de esos _muffins_ rancios que tanto la gustan a patata.

Eren se relajó, y barboteó una risilla boba.

—¡En camino!

Historia esperó a que Eren se hubiera ido para soltar una larga y sonora risa. Ymir la siguió más atrás.

—¿Por qué eres así? —la regañó, aunque no lo decía en serio.

Ambas continuaron riéndose, ahora más calmadamente, hasta que la risa se apagó y se convirtió en un agradable silencio, apenas roto por el murmullo de la gente y el golpeteo constante de la lluvia contra la ventana. Ymir alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola al televisor, donde ahora pasaban uno de los tantos documentales de astronomía que tenían guardados, y chistó la lengua con desagrado.

—Increíble. ¿De verdad nadie sospecha nada de ustedes? —inquirió, genuinamente intrigada.

Ella volvió a patearla por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver!

—¡Oye, oye; lo sé! Es solo un decir.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse calladas, solo disfrutando del ruido de fondo a su alrededor. Eren volvió al cabo de un rato, dejando los _muffins_ y un par de galletas extra, pero esta vez estaba demasiado ocupado para detenerse a hablar. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si estuviera disculpándose, y salió disparado en dirección a otra mesa.

—Pobrecillo —murmuró Historia.

Ymir tomó uno y le dio una mordida, haciendo un ruido de placer desde el fondo de su garganta. Ella le dio un sorbo a su café, agarrando una de las galletas y mordisqueándola, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor que tenía. Miró a la ventana, consternada por el enorme charco de agua estancada que se había formado en la acera, incapaz de bajar por la alcantarilla tapada por basura. Aquello era un problema creciente en el campus: las alcantarillas tapadas. Había escuchado algo sobre una campaña de limpieza el mes entrante, pero no estaba del todo segura. Quizás debería anotarse.

—Hey.

La mano de Ymir cubrió la suya, suavemente, deslizando sus dedos entre los suyos. Le sonrió.

—¿Pensando en inscribirte en alguna cosa loca para salvar a la gente de la lluvia? —inquirió en tono bromista.

Historia sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes, sin preguntarle cómo había adivinado. De haber sido otra persona se hubiera molestado, pero era Ymir; ella nunca diría nada que la ofendiera. Nunca.

—Probablemente —admitió.

—Sabes que iré contigo.

Apretó sus dedos fuertemente, sin apartar la mirada.

—Lo sé.

Historia recordaba la tarde en que se dieron su primer beso, una igual de lluviosa que esa. Recordaba haber sentido como si todo finalmente encajara, como si esa fuera la manera en que las cosas debían ser. Era algo que sentía todavía, todos los días, cada minuto que pasaba con ella. Sabía que con Ymir a su lado sería capaz de lo que sea, como si pudiera tomar la luna con sus manos y colgarla en su ventana.

Historia amaba los días lluviosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, creo que me salió un poco flojo D: Quería hacer algo súper dulce y empalagoso, algo que dijera, “guau, mataría cien titanes solo para que esto fuera canon”, pero como siempre terminé defraudándome. Lo lamento, quizás después lo edite le haga algunos retoques, el yumikuri se merece muchísimo más amor. Aparte, discúlpenme por meter a Eren como la comadre de Historia. Eso me salió de la nada :u
> 
> Besos. Cuídense.
> 
> `v`)/


	5. De rosas amarillas y cajas doradas de chocolates vacías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, tuve una semana sumamente agitada en el trabajo y no fue hasta el viernes en la madrugada que tuve tiempo de para escribir. Lo más triste es que, de haber sido organizada y escribir todos los oneshots desde el inicio antes de publicarlos, como hice con los primeros tres, hubieran tenido su actualización el mismo lunes. Pero bué; de nada sirve llorar por la leche derramada.
> 
> Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

En Krolva llovía casi todos los días ahora, pero hoy no era uno de esos días. El sol se derramada a través de la ventana como si fuera agua, iluminando y calentando todo lo que estaba a su paso, desde papeles hasta los guantes de goma que Levi se había quitado hacía menos de cinco minutos. El cielo estaba de un azul intenso, del tipo que miras varias veces hasta quedar encandilado, y no había rastros de nube en kilómetros.

Era un día bonito. Casi primaveral.

Levi escuchaba el run-run de los estudiantes yendo y viniendo del otro lado de la puerta, correteando por los pasillos y armando un escándalo en medio de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Él tenía una idea bastante aproximada de qué es lo que pudieran estar haciendo, puesto que era lo único que habían estado haciendo desde que inició el mes: pegando y repartiendo carteles para el evento de San Valentín, y haciéndolo mal.

Desde el día uno, la universidad se había encontrado atestada de panfletos, pancartas, anuncios y banners mal pegados por todos los pasillos, haciendo alarde de los acontecimientos programados para la semana del catorce, todos de alguna calaña diferente a la anterior hasta finalmente llegar al mentado día. Levi no tenía ningún problema con eso, suficientes años trabajando en la universidad lo habían insensibilizado ante la fanfarronería de los estudiantes, pero este año todo lucía más imprudente que nunca.

¿Realmente era malditamente necesario ensuciar tanto para hacer al tan sencillo como vender flores o chocolates? Levi había trabajado casi diez veces más de lo habitual en los últimos cuatro días de lo que lo hacía en toda una semana. No se estaba quejando, al final del día era su trabajo, pero sí estuviera que ponerle palabras a lo que sentía, “un poco molesto” sería el puto eufemismo del año.

—Toma.

Erwin dejó su taza frente a él, rodeando el escritorio y peleando torpemente contra una montaña de papeles en su silla para poder sentarse finalmente. El vapor del té subió en volutas lentas y espesas hasta su nariz, endulzando el aire con el particular olor de la calabaza y el jazmín, sabor tradicional de los tés hechos a mano que vendía Nanaba.

Levi estiró la mano y agarró un cubito de azúcar entre los dedos, sintiendo su textura granulosa en las yemas, pero casi inmediatamente lo dejó.

—Te ves estresado —comentó Erwin, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La oficina de Erwin era amplia, pero nada fuera de lo extraordinario. No era lo suficientemente grande ni espaciosa como la de los otros profesores, los que llevaban más años enseñando en aquella universidad de los que él o el mismo Erwin tenía vivos, pero tampoco se iba a quejar. Los colores claros de la pintura creaban la ilusión de más espacio, pero la cantidad de libros y papeles rebasaba cada día más los límites de la misma. Probablemente tendría que ocuparse de ello más temprano que tarde.

—Lo estoy —aceptó Levi, sosteniendo la taza con todos sus dedos y llevándosela a la boca.

Erwin soltó una risa entre dientes, el sonido áspero y bajo de su voz convertido en una chiquillada.

—Es solo una semana; ya casi estamos por la mitad. Luego volverán a la normalidad.

—Hasta el próximo evento —refutó.

Erwin volvió a reírse, sacudiendo los hombros, casi como si lo hiciera con todo el cuerpo.

—Tienes toda la razón.

La oficina no estaba ni remotamente fresca, y afuera hacía suficiente calor para que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieran en shorts o camisas ligeras, pero el té siempre resultaba agradable. Levi se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme de conserje, dejándose el suéter que usaba debajo. Erwin también se había remangado la camisa hasta los codos, se había quitado la corbata e incluso había soltado algunos botones, dejando parte de su cuello y la clavícula a la vista.

Hacía un montón de calor. El abanico sobre sus cabezas hacía ruidos roncos cuando giraba, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caérseles encima.

—Tú también te ves estresado —declaró Levi, mirando las marcas negras debajo de los ojos azules—. Deberías dormir más.

Erwin apenas levantó la vista de sus papeles, rayando y escribiendo furiosamente lo que parecía ser una corrección en algún examen.

—Es algo gracioso escuchar eso de alguien que apenas y es capaz de dormir tres horas completas —respondió, las comisuras de su boca doblándose levemente hacia arriba.

Bufó por encima de su taza, dándole un último sorbo a los pozos de su té.

—Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

Afuera se escuchaba un barrullo repleto de caos, desde ruidos típicos de la calle hasta risas y gritos anunciando ofertas, mayormente de los estudiantes vendiendo flores y chocolates. A estas alturas ya estaba harto de las flores y los chocolates; desde sus años viviendo en el Underground, no creía haber visto tanta basura desde que comenzaron las malditas ventas; estos estudiantes eran unos cerdos.

Levi apoyó los codos desnudos sobre la superficie del escritorio, apartando a un lado el plato y la taza. Él no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de la fecha —no lo había tenido antes y no comenzaría a tenerlo ahora—, sino que simplemente estaba irritado con el despilfarro desenfrenado y la desorganización de los muchachos encargados de ese año. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que deseó golpear a un mocoso con la escoba en el estómago, pero estos días se sentía cada vez más tentado a hacerlo que en sus primeros años de novato, cuando era un joven lleno de rabia recién salido de las alcantarillas.

Erwin no parecía del todo consciente de ello, o simplemente decidía ignorarlo.

—Estoy bien, Levi —respondió suavemente, esbozando una sonrisa ligera—. Solo un poco cansado.

Levi se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, situándose a su lado y apoyándose contra el borde. Erwin alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada, curiosidad y calidez desbordándose en sus ojos azules, como si fuera una catarata. Él estiró la mano, encontrándose con la piel tersa de su rostro, apreciando las líneas firmes y definidas de sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios ásperos y agrietados.

Erwin se inclinó contra su mano, inhalando y exhalando con pereza.

—Solo un poco más y termino —suspiró—. Dame diez minutos.

Su respiración acarició la piel de su muñeca, tibia como el humo de una taza.

—Tus diez minutos siempre resultan ser medio puto día.

  Erwin se rio, pero no lo negó.

Levi deslizó los dedos de su mano izquierda por el cabello rubio, sin dejar de recorrer las líneas de su rostro, demorándose en sus favoritas. Erwin no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer, como un hombre sediento en busca de una fuente de agua. Sintió los rastros ásperos de su barba rasurada contra las yemas de sus dedos, medio irritado con el hecho de que nunca se la dejaba crecer lo suficiente cuando estaban durante la época de clases, como si tuviera miedo a manchar su impecable aspecto de profesor.

Sus pulgares volvieron a detenerse en las comisuras de sus labios, casi palpando los suspiros que se derramaban de su boca. Erwin se estremeció suavemente contra sus manos, apretando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romperlo. Levi deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por las grietas de los labios, preguntándose si la poca cantidad de agua que ingería durante el día tendría algo que ver con eso. Probablemente. Con toda seguridad.

Cuando la punta de su lengua lamió su dedo, Levi sintió como si mirara las estrellas.

—Tus dedos saben a azúcar —mencionó Erwin, su voz sonando ligeramente más ronca, ligeramente más áspera—. Pensé que tomabas tu té sin nada.

Levi deslizó la lengua por la comisura de sus propios labios, sintiendo la ligera succión de su pulgar en todos sus huesos.

—Así es como lo hago.

Cuando se inclinó para juntar sus labios, Levi comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo ardiera, un calor que le nacía en las entrañas, mucho más allá de clima sofocante. Terminó por saltar sobre el regazo de Erwin, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, una mano todavía en la maraña de pelo rubio y la otra buscando su camino a través del pedazo de camisa. La boca del otro sabía a té de calabazas y jazmín con un toque de menta, porque Erwin siempre le ponía menta a todo, incluso a la comida. Levi chupó sus labios, importándole muy poco el dejarle marcas visibles, porque ninguno de los estudiantes era mojigato y seguramente ya más de uno había soltado la boca respecto a lo que hacían ellos dos cuando se encerraban en la oficina.

Le importaba una mierda. Probablemente tenía más años estando con Erwin de lo que tenía alguno de esos niños viviendo.

—Ayer en la tarde una estudiante de segundo año me regaló una caja de chocolates —dijo Erwin, arrastrando su boca húmeda por la línea de su mandíbula—. Esperó a que terminara la clase para dármela. Incluso la envolvió en papel dorado.

Levi le mordió la mejilla, lamiendo la herida para disminuir el ardor posterior.

—¿Y cuál es la novedad sobre eso? Hacen lo mismo todos los años. Eres el puñetero profesor favorito de todo el mundo.

Dedos gruesos y ásperos de filtraron por debajo de su suéter, repartiendo caricias circulares y lentas sobre la piel y los músculos de su pecho, demorándose especialmente sobre sus cicatrices. Hacían años desde que Levi había conseguido la última, en medio de un robo cualquiera en el Underground, pero Erwin solía besarlas como si fueran nuevas.

Erwin era un idiota romántico, del tipo que todavía lo felicitaba por cada uno de sus cumpleaños y le regalaba chocolates en San Valentín, como si ambos fueran adolescentes o llevaran solo un par de meses de estar saliendo.

—¿No te molesta? —inquirió con un deje de diversión en su voz—. Digo, Historia Reiss es una muchacha brillante y encantadora, cuando habla en clases es como si atrapara la atención de todos, como si la absorbiera… —besó el hueco de su cuello con cuidado, como si él fuera alguna cosa delicada—. Pero estoy seguro de que su novia me arrollaría con su motocicleta si tuviera la más remota idea de que Reiss intentaba coquetearme cuando me dio los chocolates.

Levi soltó un bufido, arrastrando las uñas por el cuero cabelludo de Erwin.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? No eres un pedófilo. Esos mocosos te adoran, seguramente hicieron alguna recolecta para comprar los malditos chocolates y enviaron a la niña más bonita para dártelos. Es lo menos que te mereces.

Erwin se echó a reír sobre su clavícula como si hubiera dicho un gran chiste, calentando su piel con su aliento. Levi quería desnudarlo. Quería arrancarle la ropa con los dientes y empotrarlo contra su propio escritorio, follarlo tan lento que final no pudiera recordar ni su nombre, hasta convertirlo en un caos. Quería meterle sus palabras por cada poro, escribírselas en la piel de ser necesario, porque Erwin era demasiado terco y demasiado fuerte para hacérselo entender a golpes, no importa cuántas veces lo hubiera intentado —y lo había intentado. Dios, cómo lo había intentado.

Volvió a atraer sus bocas juntas en un beso, todo humedad y caricias lentas, una cosa completamente diferente a lo que estaba imaginando dentro de su cabeza. Si solamente estuvieran fuera de temporada de clases…

—¿Y qué hay respecto a las flores?, ¿esas sí te molestan? —preguntó con la voz contenida, chupando cardenales que acabarían de color morado en su cuello—. Rosas amarillas, de parte de la clase de segundo año de medicina. Me las dio Bodt, ¿el de las pecas? Es un muchacho brillante, tiene futuro prometedor.

Levi no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era. Probablemente lo había, probablemente no. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Aquella universidad tenía demasiados estudiantes, no era su trabajo reconocerlos a todos.

—Erwin, ¿de verdad quieres que me ponga celoso porque unos niños te regalaron algunas flores? ¿Por quién me tomas? —resopló.

Erwin volvió a reírse con fuerza, sacudiendo todo el cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos por toda la línea de su mandíbula.

Levi no tenía ningún problema con San Valentín; normalmente era una fecha que venía y se iba sin demasiado orden ni concierto, apenas dejando rastro tras su paso. Este año, al parecer, sería completamente diferente. Apenas estaban a diez de febrero, pero a Levi ya le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en la enorme cantidad de basura que se produciría en los próximos días, y ni qué decir del catorce. Aparte, ni siquiera se deshacería de ello en casa, al menos no hasta el veinte, después de que todos los estudiantes le hubieran dado suficientes obsequios a Erwin como para abarrotar la estancia, dejándolos a ellos mismos oliendo a chocolates y flores de todo tipo.

Y tal vez ni siquiera después de eso, porque entonces Erwin querría sacarlo a alguna cena para celebrar la fecha atrasada, aprovechando que a principios de marzo comenzaba la temporada de vacaciones, en insistiría en regalarle alguna bobería que tuviera relación a la celebración, sin importarle cuánto le recriminara Levi con lo innecesario que era eso. ¿Acaso tenían veinte años? Ni siquiera estaban cerca de los treinta. Ninguno de los dos.

Al final terminarían aterrizando en SweetsStars© a la una de la madrugada por capricho de ambos, mortificando a Nanaba por aparecer a esas horas, y Erwin se tomaría un café simple mientras que él iría a por el té de calabaza y jazmín de siempre, compartiendo un trozo de torta entre los dos como si fueran unos críos. No sería nada extraordinario, pero para ellos resultaría suficiente.

Levi estaría contento con eso. También estaría contento porque, gracias a Dios, los chocolates solo se regalan en San Valentín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y de ahí viene el nombre. Tadá~
> 
> Este sería el último de los oneshots; espero les haya gustado esta cosita fea. La historia tendrá un epílogo, también de una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque no sé realmente cuándo pueda publicarlo, puesto que comenzaré a trabajar en un oneshot que debo entregar antes del veintitrés. Ya estoy trabajando en ello, así que, por ahora, lo más cercano a una fecha que les puedo dar es para el lunes de la próxima semana, cuando mínimo. Por ahora marcaré el fic como terminado.
> 
> Ya saben, los reviews siempre son apreciados. Besos. Cuídense.
> 
> `v`)/


	6. Epílogo: Demasiada azúcar para algo tan rancio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda :D. Espero les guste.
> 
> Todos los errores son míos.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

La jefa de Eren ya los había regañado tres veces.

—¡Hey! Si no van a consumir nada, dejen de hacer escándalo. Es la última vez que lo digo —les advirtió, dándoles una mirada que rayaba en lo asesino.

Connie le dio un golpe con el cuello de la guitarra a Ymir, haciéndole gestos para que bajara los pies de la mesa, pero ella le dio una patada que casi le rompe el instrumento.

—¡Fíjate, bruja!

—Tienes suerte de que nadie te haya roto esa guitarra en la cabeza hace rato —contraatacó, estirando las piernas en su dirección. Las botas de motociclista que llevaba puesta lucían más pesadas que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en su vida—. Dame una razón por la que no debería hacerlo ahora.

Connie abrazó la guitarra con aire protector, rasgando algunas notas sueltas que hicieron eco en la cafetería vacía.

— _Katerina_ es mi vida. No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.

Jean soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecer la mesa, revotando de vuelta junto con las notas de las cuerdas.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una guitarra? —se burló, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Nanaba no estaba a la vista para poner los pies al lado de los de Ymir—. _Katerina_ es nombre de vieja rica. Deberías ponerle algo más de pueblo como, no sé, el de tu novia.

—Sasha es un nombre bonito para una guitarra —comentó Historia, sin un solo ápice de burla en su tono.

La cabeza de Sasha salió disparada hacia arriba, alejando apenas su interés de la bolsa que mantenía oculta entre ella y la pared.

—¿Que yo qué? —graznó, limpiándose la boca con un movimiento brusco y mal disimulado.

Ymir soltó un suspiro que de suspiro no tenía nada, sino más bien un resoplido, y estrelló levemente la pesada suelta de su bota contra la superficie de la mesa, causando un estrépito con los cachivaches de la vajilla.

—Nada. Vuelve a tus pastelillos.

Sasha la miró como si estuviera poseída, ocultando la bolsa dentro de su chaqueta vieja, desviando sus ojos en todas las direcciones para asegurarse que nadie la había visto.

—¿Qué pastelillos? Yo no estoy comiendo nada.

Ymir chasqueó la lengua, un sonido feo y lleno de burla.

—Estábamos aquí cuando Eren te trajo las sobras de San Valentín para que te las zamparas, ¿crees que somos idiotas? —se puso de pie y se estiró sobre la mesa, abriéndole la solapa a la otra y arrancándole la bolsa—. ¡Dame acá!

—¡Ah! —casi chilló—. ¡Mis sobras!

—¡Hey, Ymir! —saltó Historia, molesta. Le arrebató la bolsa de las manos, devolviéndose otra vez a Sasha, pero Ymir fue más rápida y sacó dos _muffins_ antes de que se la regresaran—. ¡Dios! ¡Eres imposible! —le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ymir le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, muy suavemente, como si fuera una pluma, pero Historia le dio un manotazo.

—Así y todo me quieres —murmuró.

Jean hizo un ruido que le surgió del fondo del pecho, algo mezclado entre gruñido y bufido.

—No comiencen con sus cosas de lesbianas aquí. Estamos en un lugar público.

Connie lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Quién eres tú para hablar, señor soy-tan-gay-que-estoy-esperando-a-mi-novio-salir-de-su-turno-a-las-malditas-dos-de la madrugada? —lo acusó, rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra con un riff que venía persiguiéndolo hacía semanas.

Sasha asintió y se metió rápidamente un pastelillo a la boca, acabándoselo todo en un solo bocado.

—Oye, a mí me gustan las mujeres, Marco es solo un caso diferente —balbuceó, desviando la mirada a la negrura de la noche a través de la ventana. Afuera, las calles estaban iluminadas por las distantes luminarias de focos amarillos, dándole un aspecto roñoso y descuidado a las aceras.

Incluso Historia resopló al escuchar eso.

—No seas imbécil, Jean —lo pulló Ymir, agarrando uno de los muffins que había robado y partiéndolo en dos. Le extendió un pedazo a Historia y el otro se lo llevó a la boca—. Te gusta chupársela a Bodt. Te gusta metérsela por el culo. No hay nada malo en ello.

Sasha soltó una carcajada que casi la hace escupir lo que se estaba engullendo, aferrándose al hombro de Connie como si se le fuera la vida. Historia lanzó una risita, aunque en su ceño se notaba que después iba a regañarla por eso.

—¡A mí me gusta Mikasa!

—¡Ja! Suerte con eso, entonces —le deseó, estirándose para tomar el _muffin_ sobrante y comenzar a mordisquearlo—. Annie te sacará la mierda si tratas de ponerle un dedo encima.

—Y ella misma —añadió Historia.

—También Eren —dijo Sasha.

Ymir se carcajeó, frunciéndole el ceño a otro pedazo del pastelillo antes de metérselo a la boca. Estaba como pez en el agua.

—Apuesto mi título a que primero le metes a Jaeger que a Mikasa —ofreció, volviendo a subir los pies sobre la mesa.

Connie también le frunció al pastelillo, pero siguió mordisqueándolo de todas formas.

—Apuesto mi guitarra a que Armin lo encierra en el laboratorio con la profesora Zoë y lo disecan si hace algo como eso.

Historia lucía entre preocupada y divertida. Miró con malos ojos al _muffin_ antes de darle una mordida.

—¿No creen que eso sería un poco, bueno, demasiado? —preguntó.

—Es lo mínimo por robarle al que ha sido su esposo desde que estaban en pañales —explicó Connie, con Sasha asintiendo en acuerdo. Volvió a morder el pastelillo y entonces comentó—. Oigan, ¿no creen que estos _muffins_ saben algo raros?

Jean se lo arrebató de un solo manotazo, luciendo como si un camión lo hubiera atropellado. Era bueno divertirse a sus costas, especialmente cuando Reiner no estaba al alcance.

Ugh. Solo pensar en el por qué ni Reiner ni Bertholdt estaban ahí con ellos era suficiente para causarle pesadillas.

—Pues claro que saben mal, idiota, si son las sobras de la semana de San Valentín —gruñó, dándole un mordisco al pastelillo mientras decía eso—. Están hechos de melaza y un montón más de porquerías dulces.

Historia arrugó la cara, soltando el suyo inmediatamente y poniéndolo encima de uno de los platos.

—Ugh, con razón. Sabían a demasiada azúcar para algo tan rancio.

Sasha estiró la mano hacia el muffin desechado y se lo llevó a la boca, luciendo como si fuera a sufrir un ataque de no poder hacerlo.

—Dios mío, Connie, ¿cómo es posible que Sasha pueda comer tanto? ¿Ella te besa con esa boca? —inquirió Jean, dejando su pastelillo de lado y mirándola perturbado. Su expresión adoptó una mueca retorcida—. Debería usarla para otras cosas, ya sabes. Aprovechen ahora, que estarán llenos de azúcar, y así dejan de ser vírgenes de una vez por todas.

Requirió de toda su voluntad no morder el anzuelo.

—Sí, bueno, ya teníamos planes para ello, pero gracias, Jean —respondió con calma. La verdad es que sí tenían planes para después que salieran de Sweets©, pero eso no era asunto de nadie. Iban a jugar el más reciente juego de Guitar Hero en su departamento, y esta vez estaba decidido a vengar su derrota de la semana pasada. Nadie vencía a Connie en Guitar Hero, ni siquiera su novia—. Ya puedes dejar de pensar en si estoy cogiendo o no.

Jean se lanzó contra él, tirando un montón de cacharros al suelo. Sasha salió disparada hacia atrás, cayéndose de espaldas sobre su silla, desparramando un desastre de pastelillos sobre los pedazos rotos de los platos y los charcos fríos de los pozos del café que se habían tomado. Historia intentó detenerlos, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ellos, pero Ymir la detuvo antes de que tuviera oportunidad y la arrastró fuera de cafetería, desapareciendo antes de que los problemas estallaran.

La entrada de SweetsStars©, se abrió en ese momento, dándoles la oportunidad de salir pitando del establecimiento como si hubieran lanzado mataratas, todo al mismo tiempo que Nanaba aparecía echando humos desde la parte trasera de la cafetería, con Eren, Armin y Marco convertidos en su sombra.

—Joder.

Connie cayó de culo contra el piso, esquivando a penas las manos engarfiadas de Jean, que también terminó aterrizando de bruces en el suelo.

—Esto es… inusual.

Connie reconoció la voz del profesor Smith antes de verlo realmente, parado al lado de la puerta de entrada con una expresión que solo podía describirse como sorpresa. Al lado suyo estaba el conserje Ackerman, los brazos cruzados y lo suficientemente irritado como para que comenzara a reconsiderar las decisiones de su vida que lo habían llevado a ese momento. Como si fuera poco, el esposo de Nanaba también salió de la parte trasera, todo alto e intimidante como si fuera un rascacielos, con las manos cargadas de una bandeja llena de platos y tazas sucias.

Connie nunca había sido bendecido con buena suerte, pero esto estaba más allá de lo ridículo.

—¡La jodiste bonito esta vez, Krischtein! —exclamó Eren, rompiendo el silencio de una sola cuchillada.

Marco salió disparado en su dirección, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le caerían en cualquier momento.

—¡Por Dios, Jean, qué hiciste esta vez! —le extendió la mano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Connie resopló, girando sobre su estómago para levantarse. Vio al profesor Smith caminar hasta Sasha, quien parecía un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un carro mientras recogía los pastelillos, guardándolos casi desesperada dentro de la bolsa.

—Esos dulces ya están sucios, ni se te ocurra pensar en quedártelos —escuchó decir al señor Ackerman desde donde estaba Sasha.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —comenzó Jean, limpiándose los brazos y quitándose los pedacitos de cerámica roto de los antebrazos—. ¡Fueron Connie y la bruja de Ymir, que salió huyendo después del puto desastre!

—¡Ah, no! ¡No vengas a limpiarte conmigo, que no fui yo el que tiró la mesa! —se defendió, levantando su guitarra del suelo.

Marco hizo un ruido frustrado, frunciendo el ceño como nunca Connie lo había visto.

—¡Ay, por Dios, Jean! —gimió.

Eren se rio a carcajada suelta, todavía en la puerta que daba a la cocina y medio oculto detrás del pequeño cuerpo de Armin.

—¡La cagaste bien bonito _otra vez_ , Jean! —volvió a gritar, carcajeándose con ganas.

Armin le dio un codazo.

—¡Sshh!

Nanaba se puso en el centro del desastre, su presencia tan amenazante que incluso el esposo del profesor parecía insignificante —¿porque estaban casados, verdad? Todo el mundo les había visto los anillos, aparte de que no era un secreto para nadie que ellos hacían más que tomar té cuando se encerraban en la oficina del profesor—.

—No me importa quién lo haya iniciado —expresó, haciendo de su ya de por sí ronca voz algo apabullante. Ni siquiera un puñetazo hubiera sido más efectivo para mantenerlo callado—, pero me limpian este desastre antes de que cerremos o nadie se va de aquí esta noche. ¿Entendido? —Jean asintió, encogido. Él también asintió. Incluso Sasha asintió varias veces, mirando con pesar la bolsa de pastelillos rancios que el señor Ackerman le había confiscado—. Pónganse a trabajar.

Connie se revolvió sobre su propia mala suerte. Esto le pasaba por ser buen amigo, por acompañar al cara de culo de Jean a esperar por Marco. No lo volvería hacer más. Prefería escuchar coger a Reiner y Bertholdt antes que hacerlo. ¿Porqué se juntaba con esa gente? Sus amigos eran unos burros de la peor calaña, comenzaban a ser una mala influencia.

Puso a _Katerina_ en un lugar seguro y se rindió. Estúpidos amigos los suyos. Esa noche su partida de Guitar Hero tuvo que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> `v`)/


End file.
